Skeptical
by gloryofwords
Summary: Kagome has always been skeptical about her Aunt Kaede's crazy beliefs but fate has something else in store for her when she is forced to babysit what she fondly calls "the BEAST" and discovers that not all animal bites are unpleasant.
1. Chapter 1

Damn the old Gypsy! Good for nothing humans, I should have known that she would expect something in return for her favor. Inuyasha hissed as he strode through the small room. He was just so fed up with these conniving humans. Sure Keade was nice, but she was also manipulative. All he asked for was a simple locating spell; he wouldn't have even bothered except his mother had asked him herself. "Conniving little bitch," he muttered fondly. She wouldn't be a good mother, if she didn't rattle his nerves ninety percent of the time, his hands through his hair, he couldn't understand why he was here. He should be hunting, that is what he lived for, what his inner self craved. His mind whispered to him of the promising hunt to come, lately there had been about an individual who should have already crossed over to the afterlife, but recent occurrences contradicted that. Suddenly a new scent drifted toward him, it was surprisingly pleasant...a hint of gardenias and summer. Someone was coming, a woman, later it was confirmed by sound of the door swinging open and Keade's welcome. Ah so this must be the elusive niece of hers. This was the child he was going to babysit, joy. Quickly he shifted into his other form, opening his arms and releasing his other half, what he considered his better half. Time to meet the enfante...

Finally she had arrived. It was so hard to work and keep track of the time. Her aunt had been hounding her for weeks to come over, still as eccentric as ever, going on and on about the dangers of living alone. Don't get her wrong she loved her doddering old aunt, but seriously how long did she expect her to concede to her ranting about seeing the future and the supernatural. It was bad enough that she had grown up with that shame, but if her aunt kept this up she would end up in a mental hospital. The neighbors where getting antsy with all the crazy rituals her aunt followed.  
Last summer's episode was still fresh in their memory. Her Aunt had been convinced that an evil spirit was trying to kill her family and the only way to protect the house was to burn incense day and night. Now that wouldn't have been too bad, I mean some people prefer their homes to smell nice. But Auntie Keade had danced around naked it the living room while burning candles and the little boy next door had seen her through the side window. Needless to say, his parents were very upset. They didn't really think that protection from evil spirits was a good excuse for prancing about naked. I mean we are living in New York; technology central...the supernatural was for those hard core Dungeons and Dragons fans, not for a grown woman of sixty-two. But no matter how many times she told her, Auntie would just purse her 

lips tightly and mutter to herself about the ignorance of this generation. And so, she found herself back at her childhood home, white-washed walls and a sweeping arched roof. The tiles on the left side missing from when she had climbed out of the attic window and slipped were a familiar site. She had of course been caught; despite her old age, her aunt was surprisingly agile. She had been grounded for a month or so she assumed her aunt meant when she said, "Until you learn to keep as you're told."

Stepping onto the porch, she mentally prepared herself with a deep breath and opened the door. Aunt Keade was waiting for her on the reclining sofa that she had just purchased for her. It was the only piece of furniture in the house that wasn't an antique, it looked ridicules next to the 400-year-old apothecary table and the African fertility mask, but it was the only piece Aunt Keade had permitted her to buy.

"Kagome, finally you've arrived, I've been waiting for ages," uttered Aunt Keade.  
"Sorry I've been kind of busy, but- what is that!" Right at the moment Kagome could not understand how a wolf had gotten into her aunts home. It was stunningly beautiful, striding through the living room as if it owned the place, charcoal fur rippled over pure muscle an animal that had just exited hell for a meal and it had set its sights on her. "Oh my god, Auntie, don't make any sudden movements...get up slowly and head behind me." Kagome gave the room a quick perusal, her eyes darting here and there, weighing each item's usefulness. Finally she took hold of coat hanger, hoping that the reach it would provide would be sufficient enough to hold off the beast until they got out the door.

"Kagome what are you talking about? Put down that coat hanger! It is over a hundred years old!" Keade knew that Kagome was overworked, but what the hell was that girl thinking? And then, she heard the slightly gruff harrumph of her other guest. "Oh Kagome, I'm sorry, I forgot that you didn't like animals. I'm taking care of him for a friend and I assure you he is perfectly tame"  
"You're sure?" asked Kagome as she reluctantly returned the coat hanger to its place by the door. That THING didn't look tamed, in fact if she didn't know better, she would say it looked like it was laughing at her, no it was just her imagination, she was sure of it.  
"His name is Inu, he really is very nice. A good protective animal and I'm sure you will be friends in no time," assured Aunt Keade.



Hesitantly turning from the "thing" and sitting on the sofa, Kagome decided to change the topic. "So, what do you want?" asked Kagome asked.  
"Whatever do you mean, dear? Why I'm an old lady wanting to see my favorite girl," answered Keade innocently. Kagome really doubted that she just wanted company, Aunt Keade was never lonely. In fact she had a multitude of friends who accepted her crazy antics. I wonder what she is up too. "So how are you doing?" Kagome could play innocent just as well as the best of them.  
"Fine same old same old," replied Keade politely.

Inu didn't know what to think, he was amused and insulted at the same time. This little cub was simply a riot; she actually thought that little twig would threaten him. Not that he intended to hurt her, but if he did she would be better off just offering her neck he was a seasoned predator. Now that Inu thought about it, he just might be willing to grab taste after all it was attached to a surprisingly delightful body. The cub was in her early 20's and quiet short, but her body was not lacking at all, he thought as his gaze came to rest on her breasts.

Inu watched the interaction between the closely related females, while Kagome acted uncaring her eyes told of adoration and respect for her meddling Aunt. There was no doubt in his mind that Julia loved this girl fiercely, why else would she ask for his protection. Usually he would scoff at such a thankless chore, but in light of the obvious family love he would make sure that no harm would come to so much as a hair on Kagome Higurashi head. And what a beautiful head it was too, with nice dark and thick hair it was enticing, so were her alluring eyes an unfathomable color shifting in the light. Her eyes seemed to have a will of their own, changing color to match her ever changing mood. He wondered what color would manifest as he made love to her, it would have to be a dark color for her pupils would dilate with pleasure. Yes, Inu was very sure that he could get that reaction from her, yes indeed!


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own inuyasha and never will. but that's ok w/ me. plus i'm way to poor so don't bother to sue me. please!! sorry for previous grammer errors i'm not really suited at this, so please bear with me. as for the earlier incident, sorry i like to use different name when i'm typing the draft because the characters are a little OOC from inuyasha.

The young pup seemed to catch on to her kin's game, obvious quiet use to her Aunt's deviousness. He suspected that Keade would win, but it looks like that cub would not go down without a fight. Inu moved away from Kagome's accusing eyes and lay down near the foot of the sofa. This would be the prime seat to watch these women battle it out with words.

"Well has anything interesting happened since we last talked?" inquired Kagome.

"Well since you asked, do you remember Izayoi? Well last week she threw her hip. I'm afraid that she is going to be in the hospital for a while. Poor woman she had no one to take care of little Inu here," cooed Keade as she rubbed Inu down.

"That's unfortunate; Izayoi was such a nice lady. I hope that she recovers soon," replied Kagome replied her eyebrow rose at the not so "little" Inu her aunt was babying. "So how long is Inu going to stay with you for?"

"However long it takes Izayoi to get back on her feet," Kagome paused for a second and took a deep breath, "sadly this happened at a rather inconvenient time. You see I've already reserved tickets for my annual convention in Los Angeles and I simply cannot afford to back out. Plus Izayoi was so dishearten that she couldn't go so I promised to go and fill her in on everything she missed."

"Yes that was rather inconvenient. Auntie, when exactly is this convention of your taking place," Kagome asked hesitantly.

Her Aunt's eyes glowed smugly as she sweetly replied, "Why this Thursday, I was hoping…"

Quickly Kagome started to talk, "Well that's too bad Auntie, but I really must be going." Gathering her stuff and walking toward the door with such determination, it looked as if she had made a quick getaway. But, spritely Aunt's were not to be out done.

Halfway out the door her Aunt caught up and placed a hand on the door. "Now Kagome it's just for a few weeks, it won't be that bad. Inu is really tame and I assure you that he is just a big teddy bear beneath all that fur."

"I'm sorry, but I'm so busy and they don't allow pets at the apartment. I'm pretty sure that you could find someone else," Kagome said trying to disperse her Aunt's weight from the door.

"Kagome Rei Higurashi, I raised you and surely you could do this one little favor for me. Humph! You are so ungrateful, leaving me in my hour of need," Keade continues ranting passionately as she left the door. She knew as well as Blair that she had won, there simply was no need to hold the door anymore.

"Don't you dare, Aunt Keade, stop it! It won't work anymore I'm not a child to be swayed by guilt," Kagome tried to say convincingly; but in her heart she knew she would buckle before her Aunt's wishes just as she had before. Trying to convince her Aunt and herself, she slowly opened the door. But was stopped by the look of complete disappointment that covered Keade's 

face, it ate away at her as it always did. "Damn it, fine I'll do it. Do you hear me? I'll watch the mongrel," hissed out Kagome.

"Don't curse dear, I raised you better than that," said Keade in a dismissing tone. She was too busy mentally patting her back, "Thank you so much, well you can pick Inu up tomorrow. I'll go call a cab," Keade sang out as she headed toward the phone.

Plopping down on the couch, Kagome cursed under her breath, "Damn it how did I get into this mess."

It was after witnessing the ease with which Keade got her niece to concede to her wishes; he fully understood how his mother and she were friends. He had to admit the pup had done very well trying to stand her ground, women like his mother where surely generals in another lifetime and so, worthy adversaries to fail against. Inuyasha saw no shame it that. He tried to maintain a façade of disinterest that is until the girl had referred to him as a mongrel. That was an insult that he would repay her for; he had one of the best family histories of all his kind. His mother's side alone was good enough to guarantee him a place among the elders' years ago, if Inuyasha had so wished it. But Inuyasha was his father's son, and so proving himself was of utmost importance so that no would ever doubt he was worthy of his in his own right. He was much more content to think about the up and coming day.

please review it helps me stay on task )


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for the long wait. College takes a lot out of me. Thanx for the patience!!

"Kagome, didn't we talk about this already?" asked Sango, "You're a grown woman of 22; you shouldn't be so easily swayed by your aunt."

"But you didn't see her face Sango; I swear to god that woman would have made you cry with the face she pulled off. Plus she raised me. It is not that bad I'll only be watching the hell hound for a couple of weeks," replied Kagome.

"Okay, as long as it doesn't get in the way of our plans for Saturday. Miroku has been been dying to take me to that club for weeks and I will not go anywhere alone with that lecher. I can't even remember why I said yes"

"I don't know why you're grumbling Sango. I've seen the way you react when you don't have his full attention. That poor waitress at lunch last week should have died under you death ray. You were so jealous about the attention Miroku was giving her" teased Kagome.

"I was not, I was just hungry and the little hussy was wasting my lunch time. As if I could ever like that lecher"

"I think that thou dost protest too much my dear. Plus I can hear your blush through the phone. You've got it bad!!" emphasized Kagome.

"Whatever Gome, so when are you picking up the dog? What's his name again?"

"You mean the Beast. His name is Inu, and I'm picking him up tomorrow morning. Wanna tag along, Ms. I'm-changing the subject?"

"No, I've got tons of work to deal with I'm so stressed out. Hey how about we hang out tomorrow night a girls' night out. I really need it," pleaded Sango.

"Okay call me tomorrow after I pick up the Beast and we'll figure out where we are going," replied Kagome.

short i kno. working on it hopefully new chapter will be out this week. read and review if ur loving it =D


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took so long to update. Inspiration struck tonite, but try to take my mistakes in a stride.

Kagome awoke to the sound of shuffling coming from somewhere in the vicinity of her kitchen. Quickly, she got up and tossed on a dressing gown. But slowed her pace down after she heard Keade's hushed whispers. She was a little confused since she thought she was swinging by her Aunt's to pick him up. Kagome stilled with her hand upon the door, frozen in place by the thought that her Aunt was not alone.

"Listen don't you dare glare at me like that!" Keade fiercely warned, "It's not my fault she lives in a small apartment." Keade began banging some pots together even though she thought Kagome was still asleep, she wouldn't be able to keep quiet if her life depended on it. "You owe me, and don't you forget it! Stop cussing me out in your head!" snapped Keade as she beat some eggs.

By this time Kagome had eased the door open enough to sneak out without drawing Keade's attention. Kagome raised her left eyebrow as she continues to observe her Aunt's rather one sided conversation with the overgrown dog. Really, why should she be surprised anymore? Keade was Keade. What really surprised her was what happened next.

"Ungrateful beasts, just wait until I speak with your mother. Then you'll get it. You wouldn't be so high and might but Sesshomaru and you take after your father. Damn Inus. You father's sons no doubt..." Suddenly mid sentence the mongrel pushed at her and headed in Kagome's direction. Kagome's Aunt immediately stopped talking.



That was a very odd experience. Sesshomaru? What an unusual name? Wasn't there a business man named Sesshomaru? And Inu had suddenly stopped her Aunt from what Kagome was sure was very important information. Kagome was drawn out of her thoughts by her Keade's greeting.

"Kagome, how are you? Eggs?" questioned Keade.

Inu's day had started off badly and that seemed to set the tone for the rest of the day. After Keade's accidently slip up, Kagome had continued to watch Inu as if he would suddenly sprout wings and fly away. Fat chance in hell that would happen. Then the Bitch had the gall to offer him some kibble N' bites. Like he would ever eat that shit. Though at the time he had not really been that offended because as she bent down to give him the bowl he'd had an excellent view of her ample bosom. Maybe the fact that he had been near salivating at the sight had prompted her to add a second bowl of the shit. Really he didn't feel the least bit ashamed, he was only male.

But was really was putting a damper on his day was that he found out that Kagome was going out for a "Girl's Night Out" with a Sango. Whatever that meant. Seriously, why call it "Girl's Night Out"? Men when out all the time and you never heard them say "Men's Night Out". Just like females to make up useless names for all their stupid events. The real dilemma was how he was going to tail Kagome. Obviously, he could not follow her around as Inu. Which meant that he would have to show up at from what he discovered was a club. Inu might not have been forgettable despite his size and eye color as a simple dog, but as a man it was a whole different story. Inuyasha stood 6 foot 3, but his most memorable feature was his startlingly shiny white hair. As a dog he willed it black to be more forgettable, but his long white hair was a striking sight when added to his impressive height and amber eyes. How many humans possessed such distinctive features? Inu exhaled a drawn out sigh that caught Kagome's attention. Whether he wanted to or not Kagome would be meeting Inuyasha tonight. Now that Inu thought of it, this would be the perfect time to sample the ample bosom of Kagome. Besides human or not no one ever resisted a member of the Inu Clan.

Front Kagome's vantage point by the kitchen counter she swore that the beast was having a conversation with himself. He's expression and eyes had been changing as if he was under some serious pressure. Then, just when she thought he couldn't get any weirder, the dog started 

to smile as if he just couldn't wait to get a bite of something. What an odd creature, Kagome thought as she left to take a shower for tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys sorry for the long wait. hopefully i will update more now that winter break is coming up. please enjoy and forgive me for my mistakes...i'm only human.**

Kagome entered the club with Sango at about 11 o'clock. The club was quite popular for some reason. The outside gray stone structure belied the clubs elegance, on the inside the walls were adorned with dark gold designs over smoky blue paint. It was well lit on the dance floor with none of those annoying strobe lights common is most clubs. The lights swept the dance floor occasionally for a more energetic effect as oppose to the usual flash and headache style. Kagome had thought that the line outside had been long, but it was nothing compared to the crowd out on the dance floor. Luckily, Sango was able to grab a table and started to order some drinks to help them unwind before they got on the dance floor.

"Hey, I'd like 2 cosmos and shots of vodka," Sango told the waitress. "Make sure you bring the cosmos first, and the vodka 20 minutes later, thanks."

"Wow Sango, aren't we getting a bit ahead of ourselves? I mean the cosmos are fine, but what is with the vodka?" asked a confused Kagome. Sango was usually more reserved when it came to alcohol.

Sango turned from the dance floor and returned her attention back to Kagome as she began, "Well, we came here to unwind. I've had a hard day and I need just a little help to get in the right mood to relax."

"Miroku got on your nerves again? What did he do this time? Grope you under the table during a meeting again?" Kagome teased.

"No, this has nothing to do with that asshole. Or the fact that he was wasting valuable work time flirting with that new slutty intern," Sango mumbled under her breath.

Suddenly, the waitress appeared with their drinks and Sango took a big sip of her drink. Kagome smiled into her glass. She knew Sango was ground shakingly attracted to Miroku; but she would die before admitting it to anyone, let alone herself. "Well hurry up Sango! I really want to get out on the dance floor already," Kagome said as she hastily sipped her drink. Maybe, if she got Sango out on the dance floor she would attract some hot guy to make Miroku jealous. Kagome knew that guy was oddly possessive of Sango. The last time they had gone out Miroku had gone with them, he had subtly sent death threats at any male who so much as glanced in her direction. Sango was completely oblivious at the time since she had been focused on keeping up with Miroku's smooth dance moves. They just needed a little push in the right direction.

Half an hour later, Kagome and Sango took to the dance floor and immediately set about dancing their troubles away. Not twenty feet from them, golden eyes locked on Kagome and white teeth flashed as a smirk appeared on the observers face.

Inuyasha smiled when he finally located Kagome. She looked absolutely delicious in the short dark blue cocktail dress. When he had first seen her in it, Inuyasha had been rather stunned by her transformation. Inu had thought she was attractive in her everyday clothing, but something about the way she looked as she danced called out to the demon within. Her movements were flawless, despite her tempting look she moved with an innocent grace that made her more attractive.

Suddenly, his gaze intensified on her as he observed a young human pup approach her. Something wet was running through his fingers, when Inuyasha glanced down he was surprised to see his own blood. Casually dismissing the phenomenon, he returned his smoldering gaze back to his innocent seductress. What Inu failed to realized was the possessiveness of his thoughts. Thoughts like that could get him killed.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the man who was trying to not-so-subtly ease his way between Sango and her. She couldn't believe how oblivious this asshole was, she had tried to let him down easy by pretending to not notice him moving closer to Sango and her, but it didn't seem to be working. Kagome stiffened as the man invaded her personal space. If this guy didn't disappear within the next 10 seconds she was not going to be held responsible for his impending trip to the emergency room. Kagome's patience was about to snap, when suddenly, the annoying man was gone and replaced with a god. Kagome's jaw dropped.

Hell yes! This was the thought that went through Kagome's mind as she stared at tall god in front of her. He towered over her in a protective manner and said something to her. His moon spun hair was longer than her own and made her wild with envy at how soft it looked. Then her eyes focused the play of words on his lips and she was completely entranced. A sharp pain at her side brought her back to earth. It took her a moment to realize that Sango had pinched her discretely.

Inuyasha smirked as Kagome gazed upon him in a stupor. He was hot and he knew it. That smirk angered Kagome. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that he was laughing at her. He may be a little attractive, but that didn't mean that he deserved her attention. She finally realized that the jerk from earlier had disappeared and turned her head toward the commotion on her left. There he was, the asshole, pushing others out of his way so he could reach the exit sooner. What had happened in the split second that had heralded the exit of the asshole and the entrance of this cocky god?

Remembering that cocky hottie was trying to talk to her, Kagome returned her attention to him.

"Hey, wench, are you deaf of just plain stupid?" questioned the exasperated man.

That got Kagome's attention right away. "Excuse me. Did you just call me wench?"

"Keh, didn't you hear me the first time bitch? Or do you just have selective hearing?" stated Inuyasha.

"Look I don't know who the hell you are, but you have no right to call names!" screeched Kagome. She had just reached her breaking point after a very emotional week. Kagome decided to leave while she still could, she didn't have time for another jerk.

Inuyasha tried to shield his ears from her high pitched screeching. Unfortunately for him, he didn't succeed. What the kami was wrong with this little spitfire? He'd never garnered this kind of reaction before. Usually the second he entered the room, women devoted all their attention to him. And it was never a problem keeping the attention of those he decided to grace with his great prescience, even this female. Her actions might say otherwise, but even now her body was reacting to him. Her heartbeat quickened and her eyes had dilated just as deliciously as he knew they would. Inuyasha was broken out of his reverie by his bitch's exit. Where the hell did she think she was going alone at night? Inuyasha growled and pursued Kagome, sparring one quick glance at her comrade to let her know not to follow.

Kagome pushed the heavy door open, and took a deep breath of the crisp night air. Even though she loved going to dance clubs, her favorite thing to do after an exhilarating dance was to step outside and feel that fresh clean air. For some reason that first breath, after being nearly suffocated by the dance floor, was always so earth shattering. For her it was like being slapped with the realization that she had been taking nature for granted. That first taste always awed her because how could she not appreciate it ever day of her life. It relaxed her on a whole different level from dancing. It was a time for quiet, not action. Kagome continued down the street, she would just have to call Sango from the cab so apologize for her sudden exit. Unfortunately the club was located on a quiet street and it was still too early for the other club members to be heading home. The cabs would not be there for a while yet. She would just have to walk to the next main street. She looked around her, and tried to decide which direction she would go in. She could walk around the block or cut across to the next street through the alley on her left. Hmm, walk around the block in heels or a quick jaunt to the other side? Having made up her mind, Kagome turned left and took but two steps before she was forcefully spun around.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello sweetness, what' have we here?" the snidely man said. Kagome had no idea where they had come from and she didn't care. Shaking off the man's hold on her and started to walkbriskly down the street. She could make it to the other side and lose him. Hopefully he would give up following once she got there. 'Damn it why did she have to wear heels, I mean flats would be easier to run it and would look just as cute.' Kagome could hear the man following her, at some point she started to run. She didn't get very far. The man came up behind her and grabbed her tight around the waist, lifting her up, and hauling her against the wall. He didn't even bother to turn around before he started to press against her. Kagome knew she was in trouble and all because of her own stupidity. She was going to get raped not ten feet from her friends. She was going to be violated in the worse way, but she wasn't going to take it silently. She was angry and her tears were of frustration. Kagome struggled against him, testing his hold on her. She was going to fight this until the end, even if she wasn't going to win.

Inuyasha watched flabbergasted that little slip of a cub moved a lot faster than he would have thought. He ruffled his fine-spun-hair in agitation as he finally exited the club. Even though he had followed right after her, he had fallen behind when some scantily clad wantons had approached him. The women had been more clingy and difficult to escape. Usually he didn't mind the attention. He was a male Inu after all. His instincts demanded that as alpha he be adored and wanted. But not tonight, the little female brought a lot of new happenings to his life lately.

So here he was now, outside the club and quick on her trail. He took a deep breath, categorizing each scent: the couple having sex on the fifth floor across the street, the cat grabbing dinner from around the corner, the alcohol ploughed patrons of the dance floor, and then there it was. Something was off. The scent of gardenias and summer was hampered, tainted almost, as if…

Inuyasha didn't waste any time following Kagome's scent. He was furious; he knew now what he had scented. And it was going to be the first and last time he would ever smell Kagome's fear. This was the smell of pure terror and pure anger.

Kagome clawed and pushed against the brick wall. If she could only get out of his vice grip, even for a second she knew that the adrenaline rush would be more than enough to get away. But her anger was soon overridden when she heard her attacker's pants drop. No, no this was not going to happen to her. Those tears of anger finally broke through, now she was crying in fear. "Kami look at me and please have mercy," her soul cried. And just like that the Kamis answered.

Kagome could breathe, there was no oppressive weight to hold her up so she fell to the ground. She turned; sure her attacker would be back that he would make her face him as he hurt her. Instead she watched as the jackass from before, beat her attacker to a bloody pulp. And she was so grateful that man, that monster, was suffering. Did that make her a bad person? Was it wrong to be grateful that his blood was on the ground? She didn't know what to do it that moment. But she did know one thing. Thank the Kami for arrogant jackasses. He was coming down on that man like some vengeful spirit; she could see the pleasure in his eyes as he gave that man exactly what he deserved. And yet for all his violence, Kagome knew the stranger could never hurt her, she wasn't scared of him.

Inuyasha always thought at when he was pushed to the limits of his boundaries that he wouldn't remember what happened. But he did, ever single second and his beast reveled in it. He had rushed down the alley toward Kagome, and what he has seen has caused his blood to boil and his vision to bleed red. There was his little spitfire whimpering in fear against that disgusting human filth. The human was completely crushing her, squishing the very air from her lungs and actually getting off on her fear. The beast took over that moment, scum like this deserved only one thing. He didn't waste any time removing the man from Kagome. The Inu's only focus was the man being pummeled by his supernatural face, the drops of his blood flying the air, the wheezing of his breath as it was knocked out of him, and scent of the man as he soiled himself and his arousal quickly became terror. The Inu inside he howled with sadistic pleasure nothing would stop him from killing this man. Nothing.

Or so he though until he sensed something. Turning from the fucker on the floor, Inuyasha met the eyes of Kagome. And what he saw there in her eyes stopped him. She wasn't afraid of him, but she wanted to be comforted. That alone saved her attackers life, she came first.

Inuyasha left the man on the ground unconscious. Quickly he picked up the man's wallet and committed his information to memory. He would report him to a council member who was a liaison with the human police force. The man would be placed behind bars, quickly, efficiently, and without any questions.

Inuyasha held out his arms for Kagome picking her up and holding her safely within his arms. He cared her down the street her head buried in his shoulder, she was trembling. His beast called out to him to go back and hurt the fucker again. But his heart told him to take Kagome home. The familiar would calm her like nothing else, in this all humans and animals were the same. Inuyasha was so worried about her, he almost forgot to pretend not to know where she lived.

"I'm going to take you home. Where do you live?" he quietly inquired.

She was silent for a while so he tried to appeal to her. "Don't worry I won't hurt you," his soothing voice entreated.

Her voice was whisper soft he almost didn't hear it, "I know, I trust you. 11153 Neko St. Sunset Shire Apartments."

That night Kagome fell asleep in the arms of a stranger, and she had never felt more safe.


End file.
